Work has begun to use this new technology (see preceding project, "Idealization of data, a fundamental change in neural network methodology") to develop a search engine for N-linked oligosaccharides. When completed, the new engine will make a database and an automated spectral identification system for N-linked oligosaccharides a part of the CCRC-Net umbrella system.